User talk:Radical Edward2
Hey there Hi, I am NightBird, an Admin. Sorry for not being around for a long while. I am back to have this wikia running smoothly. NightBird ( Talk) 17:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi again, first we need to set up the pages of the Gorillaz band members. Can you please help me? NightBird ( Talk) 21:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for inactivity... still on vacations! XD Anyways, I will separated Biographies from Character pages. All pages that have the official booklet Bios, will be renamed as "Official Biographies:NAMEHERE", I will take their infoboxes off too. Sorry... I hava been gone for a long time mostly for connection troubles... I will get my Internet back soon, meanwhile I will make you an admin. You have proven yourself as a good member of this community. We have a lot to do, so yeah. As I promised I will make this Wikia great, but sadly my Internet connection said "hell no". XD -- [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 22:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! You are a new admin, use ur power wisely! Regards, -- [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 21:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :( will you stop changing it you almost make me ruin it i made this i just the way that it is put came and ruined it :( - Tigrebb What are you talking about? --RadicalEdward2 00:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Adjustments Hey Rad Ed, I'm a member of the Community Development team at Wikia (and a big Gorillaz fan), and I'd like your permission to reconfigure the main page so that it can fit a new ad. This ad would only be visible to unregistered users. It's something that we are doing for all Wikis, which is why many of them have main pages with two columns. Let me know. Thanks! ' PORTERFIELD ' 20:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I would like to give you more authority to edit the front page but I'm still trying to figure out how things work so could you send me an email so we can discuss this? --RadicalEdward2 22:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) We are discussing it already. The new ad will be turned on regardless, I'm just asking for your permission to edit the page so that the ad will look nice when a new, unregistered person visits your Wiki. Otherwise, the ad will cover up some of your content. Again, this ad will only be visible to people who aren't registered with Wikia. What else would you like to know? ' PORTERFIELD ' 22:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll set the page just so registered users can edit it. --RadicalEdward2 04:45, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rad Ed, I switched it up to fit the ad. To balance the new space created by the columns, I created two new main page sections, Featured Video and Article. I hope you don't mind. Feel free to change the contents of these sections whenever you want, and if you don't want them on the main page, let me know. ' PORTERFIELD ' 01:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Thanks for the help. --RadicalEdward2 01:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Would you by any chance be interested in being an administrator? Being in college, it gets kind of hard to manage this along with two other wikis on my own and I really would appreciate the help. --RadicalEdward2 14:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Grammy Countdown Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the Grammy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Grammy Countdown contest by temporarily adding the above banner to the right-hand column on your main page. The details of the contest can be found HERE, we're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Grammy excitement, and win that $100 iTunes gift card. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'''hit me up on my talk page]] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in the event, so I can add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Since I didn't hear back from you, and we've had nothing but positive feedback from every other wiki involved, I've gone ahead and added the banner. If you decide you don't want to participate, feel free to remove it, but we're hoping you'll come along for the ride. :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry I didn't reply. I've been busy lately. --RadicalEdward2 00:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::No problem at all, and yes - that's all we were really asking was to put the banner up so that the users here had a link to the countdown contest. :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 08:01, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay well it's up :) --RadicalEdward2 15:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) oooi this wiki is seriously f'ed up. El manana and 2D-x-Noodle are completely screwed up. You gotta fix em or ban the wikia contributor who is doing this Dakota382 18:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll get right on it. --RadicalEdward2 22:17, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I tried looking for evidence of what you were referring to but could not find anything. Could you please elaborate? --RadicalEdward2 22:41, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I have a friend who may be interested in helping the site, I feel it needs a major overhaul. He has made well over 30,000 edits on his home wiki, he's the number one admin and he can clean up any mess. This site is falling apart due to lack of attention and needs someone to attend to it regularly. Dakota382 12:18, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I would like to apologize for the lack of maintenance on the site. I've been overwhelmed with college work so I haven't had the opportunity to maintain the site regularly. However, I have stated in a previous blog entry on the site that I have been looking for people with the potential of working in the position of Administrator along with me. Since I first became administrator, I have been the only person to stay with the site to maintain it. The users that worked alongside me have since gradually been disappearing one by one until I was the only one left (with the exception of the events in which I would have to request the assistance of Wikia Community staff to help regulate mass vandalism or attacks on the site). I would like to know who the person is that you are recommending but, I would like review the person's background history with editing to see if they are reliable because I don't want to risk losing the site to someone that could take advantage of their administrator privileges and powers to sabotage the site beyond repair. Once I have reviewed the user's background, I will contact a Wikia Staff member for information on how to promote a user into the position of administrator or co-administrator. --RadicalEdward2 12:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I would hit up the Resident Evil wiki Admins/Users, I can give you several names. I've tried to help as much as I can, but this is severely lacking in users, and i've come across several spam pages but they're all from anonymous users. *http://residentevil.wikia.com/User:Forerunner *http://residentevil.wikia.com/User:News_Bot *http://residentevil.wikia.com/User:Mr._Merchant all of these people are great with maintaining structure in wikis, I highly reccomend them, especially Forerunner, who is a renowned wiki user (Dakota382 14:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC)) By the way, here are those pages ive found with spam http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/El_Ma%C3%B1ana http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/2D-x-Noodle I love this wiki and dont want to see it fall apart, but I promise I'll help however i can :) Ive got your back Dakota382 14:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Forerunner started a template. Template: Plastic Beach he made the table but i suggest you attempt to contact him, i put his user page in an above link. Dakota382 17:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Relationship_with_Noodle%3F there are some odd categories around here too... Dakota382 17:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I did some of the 'spring cleaning'. Things should look abit better in terms of the anon users spamming. They won't be showing up anytime soon. Atleast it isn't as bad as when I was cleaning up the Oddworld wiki. That site was becoming a hell hole. I had to contact Wikia staff in order to assist me with maintenance and banning proxies. --RadicalEdward2 23:00, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea for the music pages. We could get the lyrics, make a template, and embed both the youtube and mp3 files, but i figure we could put a gallery at the bottom as well. Dakota382 12:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Another thing: many of these song pages have nothing writted. If you could find more contributors we could expand this wiki in no time. What I'm thinkin is this: We make a template for songs: 1. Album Info/Track Listing 2. Reception 3. Lyrics 4. A table that Forerunner made linked to other songs from the SAME album 5. At the bottom have a category called "Albums" 6. Have a sidebar on the right with the youtube music video (if there is one.), included with the mp3 file of the selected song. With all these pages we could hit well over 200 pages. Ill stick with it. Dakota382 13:52, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Also, what would help is publicizing the wiki more. Most people just seem to stop by as passerby's. --RadicalEdward2 11:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) If you could create that template, I could begin putting the song lyrics in. That should easily boost our page numbers, and maybe lead more people into a Google search. 12:03, April 27, 2012 (UTC) sorry I forgot to sign in before posting that Dakota382 12:04, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok I made the Page for O Green World. I'm going to continue making pages for individual tracks, ill see about getting a template table for the Demon Days album and try to make links and categories. I'm gonna just make the pages for now, but later if you could link em id greatly appreciate it. Dakota382 12:27, April 27, 2012 (UTC)